<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wo Ai Ni by Taki14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136571">Wo Ai Ni</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taki14/pseuds/Taki14'>Taki14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Unrequited Crush, crackheads, cringe sometimes, it's going to be a long one for sure, minor emotional pain, what's fic without some cringe?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taki14/pseuds/Taki14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the days of their debut and promotions come to a slow descent, the EXO members are preparing for the future. Everything is normal - at least, it seems like it.</p><p>Hormones seem to spread throughout EXO-M's dorm, mostly between 2 of the member's everywhere they seem to turn. Is this going to be a shocker or expected between the rest of the 10 members? And what's with everyone being weird?</p><p>Oh. They're all weird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Jongdae | Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Loud music this morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helloooooo~~</p><p>Thanks for joining! This is a story that I began a looong time ago, and I decided to add this on here, as I have grown up and thought I would post it here and delete my old asianfanfics account that I began when I started writing fanfics.</p><p>I'm making it my goal to make this less cringe as I had it when I originally posted it (e.g., using "koreaboo language",) now that I'm not 16 anymore, and I hope to post all the current chapters I have every 2 weeks, unless it happens to gain traction, then I might post each chapter sooner.</p><p>I'm still shocked that it did gain positive attention in the beginning, and actually still is, so I decided to give it a try here. I'm still trying to write more of this story, but I honestly haven't worked on this story in 4 years, so I'll give it my best shot!</p><p>Thanks for reading this long ass note! I'll provide more at the end!</p><p>Enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It was a bright morning, and it was all quiet with the exception of chirping birds, sprinklers going off in parks, and the snores of some members in the EXO-M dorm. A young man, with the looks of a 13 year old, came out of his room with a bunny outfit on, it's hood being the bunny's face, rubbed his eyes of sleep and yawned. He shuffled into the living room, grabbed the remote and flopped onto the couch while turning on the tv. He made sure the tv was on mute while he flipped through the channels until he landed onto the music channels. He selected one, pushed a button multiple times, then he put headphones on, and turned off the mute button.</p><p>"..I GOT THE FLOW!"</p><p>Rock music began blasting into EXO-M's dorm from the speakers and it vibrated throughout the dorm. TVXQ's song, TRI-ANGLE, featuring The Trax and BoA, happened to be playing.</p><p>"LUHAN!!!!"</p><p>A scream came from one of the rooms. In the hall, the second door on the right flew open, and a light blonde, crazy-haired man ran into the living room, grabbed the remote, turned off the music, and then proceeded to glare at the man.</p><p>"Luhan! What's wrong with you?! Are you trying to wake up everyone in this apartment complex!? The neighbors will be coming to our door and yell at us! They could make a complaint about us!"</p><p>"Aww, come on, Lay~ I'm too lazy, and this is a good way to get someone up. You just proved it. Besides, I let all the neighbors know, so they aren't going to be coming to our door anytime soon, because I told them to be prepared for it."</p><p>Lay opened his mouth to argue his point, but his brain caught up so he stopped himself before he could even start, and decided to stick to glaring at the "innocent" smiling Luhan.</p><p>"Fine, whatever. You win this round,"  gritted Lay.</p><p>"Why, whatever do you mean, my dear Lay?" Luhan innocently asked the question. As Lay was about to snap back at Luhan, a deep voice stopped him.</p><p>"Now, now, don't snap at poor Luhan, Lay."</p><p>Lay turned around and saw Xiumin walking into the kitchen, yawning.</p><p>"But Xiumin~~~! Luhan played loud music, waking me up, if not all of us!" complained Lay.</p><p>"Oh, sorry to say, but I guess deal with it, before our illuminating Kris comes storming in here and starts wreaking havoc," retorted Xiumin, laughing.</p><p>"Min, what are you talking about? Kris is still asleep. Speaking of which, someone needs to wake him up, and soon, because we need to get to our schedule on time," Chen said, coming out from the hallway fully clothed and walked into the kitchen. "Anyone want some tea?"</p><p>"No thanks, Chen. I'll have some milk instead," Xiumin replied.</p><p>"How about you guys? Lay? Luhan?"</p><p>"Well, you are always up earlier than all of us, so this doesn't bother you as much as it does me. None for me, Chen. I'd rather have some water."</p><p>"I would love some, Chen! I want blueberry mixed with green tea!" exclaimed Luhan.</p><p>Lay made a disgusted face at Luhan. "Eww! That's disgusting, Luhan! Why would you think of such a thing for tea??" Luhan turned to look at Lay and made a pouty face.</p><p>"'Why?' Because it's good. Chen makes such delicious tea that it can't be disgusting! You should try some, because no one in the world can make such a delicious mixture like Chen."</p><p>"Thanks, Luhan hyung. I'll start making it for you. Who's going to wake up Kris hyung now?"</p><p>Everyone grew silent as Chen continued making the tea for himself and Luhan. A soft, manly voice brought them out of their silence, startling some of them.</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"Tao! Are you asking for a death wish!? You aren't going into that dragon's nest, are you?!"</p><p>"Why not?" Tao asked. "You guys always complain about how difficult it is to wake up Kris hyung, so why not let me try??"</p><p>"Because! You'll die! Are you not listening?!" Lay yelled.</p><p>"Tao, you're the youngest. You don't want to get hurt by Kris, do you??" Xiumin stepped forward and placed a hand on Tao's shoulder.</p><p>Tao just looked at Xiumin, and then looked at Chen, who suddenly blushed slightly and turned away to continue making the tea. Tao looked back at Xiumin and gave him a determined look.</p><p>Xiumin just sighed and released his hand, walked away, shook his head and muttered things like, "You're crazy, but, whatever, it's your life.."</p><p>Tao turned around and walked towards the leader's room, mentally preparing himself for whatever may await him in the, so-called, dreaded room.</p><p>As soon as he entered Kris's room, he suddenly felt nervous, but thanks to his Wushu training, he didn't look it. He silently went by Kris's bed, put his head down, and whispered into his ear.</p><p>"Hyung. Wake up. We need to get to our schedule soon. Chen is making your favorite tea."</p><p>Kris made no movement, but made a noise that resembled a grunting pig. Tao tried again, only this time, he used a different tone.</p><p>"Hyung. It's time to get up. We are going to be scolded by manager hyung again, but since you are the leader, you will get the worst of it. If you do not get up, I’m prepared to fight you, no matter what you throw at me. Get up, and I shall show you mercy. If not, I could stretch your muscles, like I did to Lay last week..." Tao whispered, much more darkly but as innocent as possible.</p><p>Kris sat straight up and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Tao just smiled, left the room and went back into the kitchen.</p><p>"Chen, can I have my tea, please?" Chen looked at Tao, now sitting at the table, a bit shocked, but nodded anyway.</p><p>"Tao! Are you alright!? Are you ok? You didn't get hurt, did you?!  I.... Wait, what?" Luhan ran straight to Tao, and started looking Tao over, but noticed how calm and collected he was. Tao looked at everyone's shocked faces.</p><p>"What?" Tao asked, confused.</p><p>"Uhh..." Luhan stammered. "Did-did you have any trouble waking Kris up? Did you get hurt? What happened!?" Luhan started to freak out again.</p><p>"We didn't hear anything happening, and we got a bit worried. We thought you were dead, so we were about to check up on you, but then we saw Kris go into the bathroom with a pale face," Xiumin explained.</p><p>"Oh. Yeah. I managed to get him up without much of a fuss. It was easy, really," Tao said nonchalantly, and sipped his tea that Chen put in front of him. Everyone's mouth was open, even Xiumin's. Chen just smiled brightly.</p><p>Xuimin got out of his shocked state first. "What? How!? Hey! Close your mouths, or flies will invite themselves in," he said to the others, who did as he said.</p><p>"Alright, you guys, time to break up this meeting. Can't have a meeting without the leader, right?" Kris questioned.</p><p>Everyone except Tao jumped at their leader's voice. Kris had a towel on his head as he came into the kitchen and sat down.</p><p>"What's with the secret meeting? Did something big happen?"</p><p>Chen chuckled under his breath as he set Kris's tea down in front of him, while the others looked incredulous at him.</p><p>"W-wh-what are you talking about!? 'Did something big happen?'" Lay replied sarcastically. "Yes! Of course something big happened! You're here, at the table, on time! That's a big thing!" Lay yelled.</p><p>"Now, now, Lay, calm down. You'll wake the neighbors," smirked Luhan.</p><p>Lay whipped his head around and gave Luhan a death glare. Luhan just smiled sweetly at him and Lay lessened his glare.</p><p>"Ok, ok, calm down you guys, show's over. Time to finish getting ready for our schedules. You all have 10 minutes to be clean and dressed, and at the door. Let's go!" Kris said, clapping his hands.</p><p>Everyone grumbled, Chen laughed and Tao smiled. "Yes, dad," Lay sarcastically said as he left for the bathroom.</p><p>"Wait, Lay! Let me shower with you! We can save the earth that way!" Luhan ran to Lay.</p><p>"What!? You weirdo! Why do you want to shower with me? No!" Lay yelled, blushing. Luhan pouted.</p><p>"But, we can save mother earth if we shower at the same time, and not waste the water for the other members~" Luhan complained.</p><p>Lay said nothing as Luhan continued giving the younger his puppy eyes. Lay blushed and sighed. Luhan smiled.</p><p>"Yay! Let's shower!" Luhan shouted excitedly and dragged Lay into the bathroom, and slammed the door.</p><p>"No slamming doors!" Kris shouted.</p><p>"Sorry!" Luhan shouted back. Kris chuckled.</p><p>"They are so into each other, it's too obvious," Kris laughed. "Oh, yeah, and Tao," Kris turned to Tao. "NEVER do that again. That wasn't very nice to your leader."</p><p>Tao looked at Kris. "But, Kris, everyone was scared to wake you up, so I volunteered. I only did what the others couldn't do."</p><p>Kris sighed. "But still, Tao. Try not to do that again."</p><p>Tao shrugged, then leaned towards Kris's ear. "But if you don't wake up the other members next time, then that stretch is going to be reserved for you that morning."</p><p>Kris shuddered, stood up, and proclaimed, "I'm going to check on the other members. Xiumin~!!" Kris ran off to find Xiumin in the decent sized apartment. Tao just smirked before taking a sip of his tea.</p><p>"Wow, Tao. You must've been pretty tough to take on Kris this morning. What did you do to him?" Chen asked, sitting down with his own cup of tea. Tao looked up at Chen, and chuckled.</p><p>"Do you really want to know, Chen?" Chen nodded. "All I did was threaten that if he didn't get up, he was going to get that stretch I gave to Lay last week."</p><p>Chen winced as he remembered that day, with Lay screaming "UNCLE" when he asked Tao to stretch the muscles in his legs after practice, and replied with an "Oh."</p><p>"Don't tell anyone else, or they could try it on their own and be in serious trouble," Chen nodded his agreement.</p><p>"Lips are sealed," he said as he made a lip sealing motion. Tao chuckled.</p><p>"You look pretty cute doing that, Chen. You should do something like that more often," Tao said, as he sipped his tea and missed seeing the older blush, drowned his tea, and suddenly began choking.</p><p>Tao heard Chen was choking, so he got up and went straight to his side, patting his back, then rubbing it softly as soon as he gave Chen a glass of water. Chen was breathing properly again, and noticed Tao was rubbing his back, so he got a bit flustered.</p><p>"Y-you didn't have to do that! Thanks for..." Chen never finished his sentence because as he turned around, his face was in front of Tao's and he stopped talking. Tao stopped rubbing Chen's back when Chen's face was suddenly in front of his. Chen was looking into his eyes, and Tao into Chen's.</p><p>They were unconsciously getting closer, Chen blushed, Tao looked determined, and then......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(REPOST)</p><p>Hello! Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoy this story that I have created sometime in late 2013, and it was not so cringe, like *kboo language* kind of cringe, which I am trying to fix and I hope that it isn't!</p><p>I'm also thinking of posting these chapters every 2 weeks unless they're too short, then I'll post more at a time. This story was created and posted from my old fanfic website (which I am deleting soon).</p><p>Enjoy this and I hope you enjoy the nostalgia of early OT12 members of EXO!!!</p><p>Thank you! See you in two weeks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jealous Much??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>... They were about to close the gap, and...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"CHEN!!!! WHERE'S MY BATMAN BOXERS!?" Lay shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao and Chen were startled by Lay's voice, which caused both to pull away fast and turned away from each other. Chen continued blushing, and Tao... Well, thanks to his wushu training, he doesn't show his emotions much, but inside he was nervous and his heart was beating fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're in the closet with your other clothes!" Chen shouted back at Lay, towards the rooms, still blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't find them!" Lay whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen sighed, got up, and headed to Lay's room, silently thankful for such an interruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not right. I put them in the closet with your other clothes! You sure you looked everywhere? Did you check..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen entered Lay's room and stopped mid sentence as he saw the room was covered in clothes, as well as Lay's current attire of being shirtless and a towel wrapped around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't find them, Chen~" Lay whined as soon as he noticed Chen in his doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally noticing that the younger was quiet, he looked over and saw Chen's jaw was open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chen?? What's the matter? Hello~? Hey. Answer me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay said as he got closer to Chen's face, and then waved his hand in front of his face. He gave up and then smirked. He brought his hand up and then slapped Chen's face while yelling, "HELLO CHEN!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen got out of his daze in time to see Lay's hand coming towards his face and before he had a chance to even move and defend himself, he felt the impact of the hand, and then fell to the ground, cupping his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HEY! What was that for!?" Chen yelled at Lay, even though Lay was older, on the verge of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were blank! I tried getting your attention by waving my hand in front of your face and saying your name, but you didn't respond. I did the only thing that could think of to get you out of it, so I slapped you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't need to hit so hard~" Chen complained, rubbing the spot on his cheek and standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. But, anyway. Why were you not paying attention? That's where I lost you," Lay asked, confused. Chen never glares, but he made the exception here, and proceeded to do so at Lay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're on the top shelf, with your other boxers, Lay. Look," Chen said, and pointed to a pair of pink polka dotted boxers, and underneath were the Batman boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay looked up, then blushed, looked down at the floor and scratched behind his head in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hehe... Sorry... Thanks, Chen.." Lay chuckled nervously, grabbed the boxers, and continued to change. Chen sighed and shook his head, then left the older to get ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And make sure you pick up your clothes, at least!" Chen shouted as he got into the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen went into his room and finished getting ready.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"... AND 5, 6, 7, 8!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Music began playing and blasting through the practice room, with all 12 boys dancing the moves to History. As soon as the song ended a few minutes later, they were all panting, with sweat dripping down their faces, as they stayed in the pose that ended the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," the choreographer clapped his hands together, and everyone began to move around, taking off their jackets. "Let's take 20. Drink some water, cool down, and review your moves. I'll bring in the fan, and some food, and maybe some more water bottles." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The choreographer looked at all the boys' bottles, noticing that they practically glugged down their entire drinks, and left the room to get the fan. The boys sighed, wiping their sweat, while finding cooler places to relax at. Chen, Xiumin, Kai, and Sehun had already begun talking about their vocals. Luhan, Lay, and Baekyun were sitting down and reviewing their dance moves. Chanyeol and D.O. were in the middle of the room, laying down. Suho and Kris went to the bathroom, leaving Tao to be in one corner of the room, stretching by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, go find your own ice cream~!" a shrill voice shouted out, causing everyone to jump and turn to where it was coming from, except Tao, who calmly turned his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww~ But, Lay~~~! Please share with me?? I want some~~ Pweeseeeeee~?" Luhan begged, leaning closer to Lay, while said man was trying to lean away from him, having his arm raised with his ice cream up in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luhan! Really? You have money to go get your own! Why don't you get some yourself??" Lay whined, making Luhan pout even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Lay~ I want some now~" Luhan pleaded one last time, getting up into Lay's face. Lay blushed and turned away. Luhan pouted, gave a thoughtful face, and then clapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know! I can pay you back! You share your ice cream with me, and then next time, I'll pay for the ice cream and share with you! How's that?" he asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay gave a thought about it, and then sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Just this once. You better go through with it. Baekhyun, you are a witness," Lay said to Baekhyun, who just looked amused with the whole ordeal going on in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sure. Whatever you say, Lay," Baekhyun said sarcastically, smirking as Lay provided him with a small glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm, Lay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The ice cream is melting.. You better hurry and share.." Luhan said tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay looked up at his arm, finally noticing that the ice cream was indeed melting, and going down his raised arm, reaching his elbow joint slowly. As Lay was about to wipe it away with his sleeve, a hand stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, let me get it," Luhan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he reached over and held Lay’s arm, sticking his tongue out and licked where the ice cream had left a trail starting from his elbow, all the way up to the ice cream in Lay’s hand. Lay could do nothing but stay frozen as the older stuck out his tongue and touched his warm and most likely sweaty skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared silently, some excited and others just plain shocked. Luhan finished his task as he wiped his mouth and looked at the wide eyed Lay, smiling and looking oh-not-so innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All better~" he stated as he grabbed the ice cream from Lay's closed and non struggling hand, his arm just flopping into his lap from the lack of blood flow and lack of strength to keep it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay got out of his daze, blushed, and turned away, saying "Thank you.." to which Luhan replied, "You're welcome!" and caused Lay to blush a deeper red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone finally turned away and continued what they were doing. Tao just went back to stretching when a voice came beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said that they liked each other. It's too obvious, and yet they are being stupid and not confessing," Kris said, as he sat down against the wall by Tao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao just sighed, got out of his stretch and sat in a meditating position by his leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, why don't they?" Tao asked. Kris chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're denying their feelings. They don't want to like each other, but they do, and they don't want the other to find out. Luhan is somewhat innocent about his feelings towards Lay, however, his actions say otherwise, so I'm assuming that Luhan is actually trying to get under Lay's skin by intentionally doing this. If I'm wrong, then Luhan is just being.. Luhan, and not knowing what his actions are causing. Lay is trying hard to deny his feelings for Luhan, but because Luhan is just too adorable and clings to him often, he can't help it," Kris explained. Tao didn't say anything but just nodded his understanding, which Kris saw in the corner of his eye, and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I love our members. All of EXO. And a certain person in particular.." Kris said as he leaned his head on Tao's shoulder, sighed and smiled. Tao just let him, unbothered by the skinship. He didn't ask and he didn't bother moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both quiet, but Tao heard small, quiet breaths by his ear, and realized that Kris was asleep. Tao thought he should wake him up, but figured there's still time for them to rest before they had to go through the moves again, so he allowed their leader to sleep, and continued watching the others. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths in and out, trying to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the room, Chen was looking at their leader and maknae together, with their eyes closed. Chen couldn't help but be jealous and sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jealous? Sad? Why? I mean, we're all members, we're all like family. Why would I be jealous of our leader and our maknae sleeping together, being all... intimate... NO! I am not jealous! This is normal behavior between members.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen shook his head to get rid of the thoughts he harbored, convinced that it was purely innocent, and that he's just tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Chen. Is something the matter?" Xiumin asked, as he noticed that Chen was quiet and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what? No. Nothing. Nothing at all," Chen barely managed to not stutter a whole lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiumin looked at Chen worriedly. "Are you sure? You've been acting really weird this morning. More than normal, I mean. You're not sick are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen shook his head. "Nope. I'm fine," he said, hoping Xiumin would drop the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiumin just sighed in resignation. He knew better than not to push anyone too hard if he wanted to know things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. If something's bothering you, let me know. If you don't want to talk to Kris, or he hasn't helped you in anyway, just come to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks hyung, I will," Chen said, sighed in relief, and they went back to talking to the others, glancing one last time at the leader and maknae.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well! This is still so cringe for me, but I do hope you're enjoying this story!</p><p>Sorry if this is too short, I'll post the next chapter shortly! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A little hint... Maybe??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ahhh~~ Home sweet home~!" Lay exclaimed as the members all shuffled into their dorm, which Lay went straight for the couch and flopped down on it. The members, save for Tao, all chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lay, go take a shower. Don't stink up the couch that we all want to sit and lay on!" Xiumin complained. Lay grumbled, but he complied and headed to the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lay! I'm coming too! Let's take it together~" Luhan happily screamed. Lay flinched and said nothing but gave a sigh as a response to the other, as Luhan went past him and dragged him into the bathroom, slammed the door, and earned a loud grunt from Kris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm too tired to even comment on that. How does Luhan stay so happy and energized after a super long day of 2 photoshoots and then practice? It doesn't even make sense..." Kris said, as he slowly sat on the couch and put his head back. Everyone grumbled their agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, maybe 'cause we're lame?" Sehun asked out loud, not really expecting a response, and instead, got a pillow thrown at his face. "Hey! I'm just putting it out there. We'll never know unless we ask Luhan, and until that happens, I'm sticking with the explanation of 'we're lame.'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever, Sehun. Hey, wait, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the dorm on the other side of the building with the others? When did you get into the car with us??" Chen asked, surprised as he realized who he was talking to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Oh, right. I forgot. I left the practice room with the others and got into the car to sleep while heading to the dorm, but I guess I got into the wrong car. I'll crash here," Sehun said, as he grabbed a pillow and turned on the T.V.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen was about to say something, but he just closed his mouth and looked at Kris for his decision, but Kris just shook his head and put his head back against the couch. Well, if Kris could care less right now, then Chen could too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao looked at all the exhausted members and almost scoffed at how wimpy they were. Of course, he himself was tired, but he refused to be tired and won't start relaxing until he took a shower and got into his Gucci pajamas. Only then, would he be like the others. He just stayed standing and looked toward the T.V. to see what Sehun was watching. Oh, great, anime. Typical maknae of all the EXO members. Tao just shook his head, gathered his stuff from his room and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for a shower.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Luhan, must you shower with me every time??" Lay asked, and whimpered when Luhan nodded his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The logic makes sense, doesn't it?" Luhan asked and went back to putting on his night cream. Lay just sighed for the umptenth time and gave up on arguing with the older, since it seemed that Luhan won't change his mind so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it does. But my question is: why me!? That's what doesn't make sense!" Lay asked, suddenly feeling upset and weirded out. Luhan heard Lay's voice and stopped what he was doing to reassure the younger boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. Shh~~ It's ok. Gege's here, don't worry. Would you like to tell gege what's going through your head??" Luhan asked as he hugged the younger, rocking him back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay went with the motion but said nothing, as he thought about what he should say, then shook his head. Luhan sighed but he decided not to push him any further and just let the other tell him when he needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Gege will always be here, ok? Just come to me if you need anything. Don't hold back, 'kay?" Luhan asked, then he stopped his motions and looked at Lay, who nodded his agreement. Luhan just looked at Lay softly, and nodded his own agreement gently, causing Lay to blush as soon as Luhan hugged him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well! Let's get in the shower now, huh?" Luhan asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"E-eh!?" Lay spluttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kris? Kris?? Kris!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh? What?" Kris jolted awake as he heard his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you actually woke up this time. Kris, I need some help..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Chen. What's up?" Kris shook his head to try to get rid of the sleep he just got out of, and turned his attention to Chen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh, Kris, I need some help with this sentence... I'm not so good with my Chinese... How do I say this sentence?" Chen asked, as he pointed out the problem in a book that he had in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he grabbed the book, Kris got closer to Chen to see the problem better and discuss the problem closely. Chen got slightly flustered, but passed it off as being shocked by the sudden movement he made. Kris was explaining the problem and Chen listened intently, not being aware of the fact that Tao was hiding in the kitchen, looking at the two closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tao? Did you want something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice slightly startled Tao, and turned his head to see who asked him that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Xiumin gege..." Tao started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Anything you want to eat? I guess you should eat right about now. Just a healthy snack at least, because we need to be up early and have more schedules to do all day," Xiumin said, as he went into the fridge and got a glass of milk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gege. Can I ask you something?" Tao inquired. Xiumin looked up from his glass, and gave him a quizzical brow look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Sure. What's the matter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao hesitated, and bit his lip, looking away as he thought about how he should ask his question. "Gege.... Have you--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Xiumin, Tao. What are you doing here? You should get into bed, we have to be up soon," Kris said, as he and Chen came into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah~ yes, dad~" Xiumin joked around, causing Kris to smile and laugh. Chen couldn't help but laugh as well. Tao could only look away with a small smirk forming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll go and set a good example by going to bed first. Night, you guys," Kris said as he left the kitchen, leaving the last three awake members. It suddenly felt awkward between them and they couldn't do anything to break it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen cleared his throat and pointed to the hallway. "Well.. Uhh, I guess I'll go to bed now. See you both in the morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night," Xiumin replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night," Tao said, slightly bowing his head to Chen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen blushed a little, bowed to Xiumin and went to his room, closing the door quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soooooo.... You were saying something??" Xiumin turned to Tao, as he suddenly remembered they were talking before they got interrupted. Tao looked at Xiumin, and then shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never mind. I'll talk to you later. Good night, gege," Chen bowed to Xiumin and also left for his room. Xiumin only sighed and finished off his milk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh boy.... First Chen, now Tao... Who's next? Does no one want to talk to me??" Xiumin complained to no one aloud and put away his cup and headed straight for bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unexpected Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything starts becoming a little awkward, but nothing major between Chen and Tao yet.</p><p>Or is it..?</p><p>The members definitely start to take some kind of notice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>"Kris? Can I ask you something??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Sure, hyung. What's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris turned around and saw Xiumin, looking a bit... he wasn't sure what word would be best for how Xiumin looked: scared, determined, nervous, unsure, resolute. Kris decided to go with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiumin took a small breath and decided to ask him directly. "Kris, did you or did you not notice anything... weird between any of the members? I mean, more than normal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris gave the older a confused look, but thought about it briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, not that much, really. I know Lay and Luhan have been weird, way more than normal. But that's, really, nothing new to any of us. But other than those two, there hasn't been any that stands out like a sore thumb."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiumin cocked his head to the side like a dog would when it's human was talking and asked the dog a question, because he didn't really get the english phrase of "a sore thumb." Kris just smiled at the older man, then went back to review the questions for the upcoming interview they were having in half an hour. Xiumin just sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Kris. Will you let me know if anyone is brought to your attention?" Xiumin asked Kris, making sure before he left the room. Kris just nodded his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. Will do, hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiumin looked at Kris one last time before leaving the room to use the restroom.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span> "... Speaking of groups, let's talk to a very special group that managed to come talk to us, even when busy with their promotions: EXO!!" the MC shouted, and the audience screamed and shouted out the members' names, while they waved their banners and fans around to grab their attention as they all came into the studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One, two, three. WE ARE ONE! Hello, we are EXO!" the members all said, making the audience even more excited. Everyone clapped and the MC told them to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked, and played some games. For an hour, they were having fun and enjoying themselves, but then came the time for the ending of the show, the last part of the show where they have a small "serious" talk before the guests say their goodbyes, and the recording ends. The members had prepared for this segment, but nothing ever prepared them for the fact that the MC had decided to change the questions just to make the talk segment a bit more interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, EXO.. We have one last chance to talk to you about a little bit about more personal things. I have a small quiz, it's only 5 questions, and please answer them as best as you can. Anyone can answer, or you can choose someone to answer them, ok?" the MC explained. The members all agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The questions were asked and the members answered, all having a bit more fun and laughing at each other jokingly, even with the sudden change of questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the very last question came and they all let their guard down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally, the last question for today: If you were a girl, who in EXO would you date, and why? One member at a time, and be as honest as possible," the MC said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in EXO kind of froze in their seats, their smiles plastered on their face, and laughed nervously. They did get this question quite often, but this time, it felt different to them, and they all knew it. Kris, being one of the leaders of the members, spoke and unwound them a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd say..someone like Suho. He's really nice, and he's a good cook. He keeps all the other members in line, so I guess he's almost like a mom??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in EXO laughed, and Suho kinda blushed, but he laughed as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah~ So Suho is the mom and you are like the dad, Kris?" the MC asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, are the other members your children?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I guess you can say that.." Kris, chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow~ You guys produced ten children??" the MC jokes, causing everyone to laugh and scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess we did, huh, Suho?" Kris laughed, looking at Suho. Suho looked and couldn't help but be caught up in the joke, and agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, so who's the baby? Or, let's say, your 'favorite' child between you two?" the MC questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd have to say... it's Tao. He's kinda our favorite. We shared a dorm when we were trainees, and Suho treated him like his own, and Suho and I are both leaders, so it kind of made sense to have him as our favorite," Kris replied coolly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok! Then let's hear from Tao! If you were a girl, who would you choose to date within the members?" the MC asked as he turned towards Tao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao thought about it for a little, then brought his mic up to his mouth, saying the member everyone did not expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience went wild, screaming and shouting out Tao's name. The members turned and all looked at Chen then Tao. Chen looked incredulously at Tao, and Tao remained unnerved. After he calmed down the audience, the MC turned to Tao, and asked why he chose Chen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," Tao started, "He makes breakfast and he's really nice. He's really good at making tea for everyone, and Luhan even said so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah~ Luhan! What do you think?" the MC turned to Luhan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lay! He's really cool, and he's really adorable! He is normally quiet and shy, but in the dorm, he's a dork!" Luhan answered, all happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, really? Well, then we'll take your word on it, Luhan! And finally, Xiumin! Who would you choose??"</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After a few more answers from other members, the show had ended, and everyone said their "good jobs" and "goodbyes," then the members all walked to their respective car, and left for the dorm. As they reached their dorms, everyone piled out of the car and went straight inside, doing their daily routine of arguing and getting ready for showers and bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wah~ That was a really unexpected answer for Tao to say for that question! I thought he'd choose Baekhyun or even Kai!" Luhan said excitedly to everyone in the living room, after Tao gathered his stuff for the shower and dragged Xiumin with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, he doesn't really suit Baekhyun OR Kai. They are the complete opposites and he's too serious for them, even when he opened up to all of us. I guess Chen makes perfect sense to him, at least," Kris grumbled, but he was in leader mode, and he had to set things straight. Chen was in the kitchen, making tea again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, whatever. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it; it WAS a segment anyway, and they like to exaggerate on things we say," Lay said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But there's still a chance that it does mean something to him! We can't rule that out unless we ask~" Luhan whined. Everyone kinda laughed at Luhan's sudden aegyo and Lay's red face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone can use the shower now. We're done," Tao stated as he went into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YAY! Lay~ Come on~!" Luhan shouted as he got up and ran to the bathroom. Lay sighed as he got up slowly and followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, everyone.. Take your tea, your showers, and then get to bed! We have two days until we go to Music Bank! Let's do a good job! We can't blow it! Fighting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fighting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone shouted after their leader. They all grabbed their tea, and headed for their rooms and got ready for bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Tao??" Chen looked at Tao nervously, as soon as he noticed that the younger hadn't left for bed yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Yes, hyung?" Tao questioned, as he set down his tea and looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen suddenly felt nervous, so he sat down and quickly thought about how he should ask the question that was nagging his mind since the recording.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tao.. Why... Uh, did-did you choose me? During the interview?" Chen then bit his lip and anxiously waited for Tao's answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao looked at him and answered him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It makes sense, and I'm most comfortable with you, so I chose you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen suddenly felt disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Well, thanks. I'm most comfortable with you too... Well, good night.." Chen said as he got up and left the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao watched Chen leave, and he felt empty for some reason. He knew he told the truth, but why did he feel like he lied instead? He will never know, but he ignored it and just headed to bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shocking Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>Days passed and something was going on between Chen and Tao; everyone could feel it. However, they were acting like normal, interacting with each other in showcases and fanmeets, but when they were in the backroom, they would talk for a few minutes, then they'd go their separate ways until they got in the car. They wouldn't make eye contact and they talked to the other members, but only talk to each other when the others include them in a group conversation. Xiumin definitely felt something was up, and he decided to investigate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, everyone," the manager said, as everyone piled into the living and sat down. "Listen up. We have the showcase tomorrow, and Leeteuk is hosting. You all know him, and we want to make this memorable, for any day, he's supposed to be enlisting in the army. I have no clue when, but we are going to pretend that the day after tomorrow he's gone. I know you guys already treat him with the utmost respect, but let's also make him happy, got it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you~" the manager teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.." "Yup.." "Got it.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what? One more time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YES HYUNG!" everyone said in unison. The manager smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the EXO members I know. Just go over the interview questions one more time tonight, then go to bed. We have to be up early to rehearse, then it's the actual showcase. See you all bright and early! Good night," said the manager as he left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night, hyung!" Everyone shouted after him, as they got up and bowed, then sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhhg! Do we have to go over them again~?" Luhan complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it doesn't have to be completely memorized, but if we get our answers straight, or have a general idea of our answers, and prepare whatever request that comes our way, then I think we'll be fine. Then that would mean that going over these questions and requests will take a shorter amount of time, so we can get this done and over with," Kris said, as he looked over the script of questions and fan requests intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan beamed as he let it sink through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yay! Then that means I can go to sleep sooner! Lay, let's go over these really fast! Let's prepare something for the fans!" Luhan shouted as he grabbed Lay's wrist and dragged him towards Lay's bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, how about we do this as a group while we eat? I don't feel comfortable around those two by themselves.." D.O. said as he looked at the two other members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I agree. Spending a group session with those two tires me out already. Besides, I wanna try some of Chen's cooking and his tea. I haven't had any for a while," Baekhyun said as he internally winced at the ordeal he went through the last few days with Lay and Luhan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! You've been eating my cooking this whole time and never complained! Why do you want Chen's cooking??" Suho whined to Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Yeah, I've been eating your cooking this whole time, but it's been a while since we had someone else's cooking, especially since it's a fellow member's. I still love your cooking, but since we're visiting our members' dorm, we should have some of their cooking," Baekhyun said hurriedly to clear up the misunderstanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suho, calm down. If you want to cook with Chen then go right ahead. Our dorm is like your dorm, so if you want to cook, then cook. I have no complaints. I just want to eat," Kris said as he leaned on Suho and bent down to his ear level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suho blushed then bowed to everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for my rude behavior!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone said it was ok and they felt glad that they have such a great leader. Suho left the room and went to the kitchen to Chen, who was at the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chen! Do you mind if I cooked with you?" he asked. Chen didn't say anything, and Suho decided to move closer. "Chen? Chen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Chen's face was blank, then looked down and saw that the food Chen was cooking began burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"CHEN!" Suho almost screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen finally got out of his trance and saw that Suho took the pan off the stove and put it away from the heat. He was confused then registered what had just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Oh my... Wha--" Chen stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone came running as they heard the loud commotion and the shouting. Kris was the first one to reach Suho and made sure he was ok before checking up on Chen, who looked frozen and scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chen! Are you ok?! What happened?! Chen? Chen! Answer me!" Kris shouted almost frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else was stuck at the kitchen opening, scared to get into the way of Kris. Suho took deep breaths and then went to Kris' side to try to calm him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kris, calm down. He's fine, I'm fine. None of us got hurt. We're ok. The food was burning, that's all. I came into the kitchen and I thought everything was fine, but.." Suho trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? 'But' what??" Kris asked as he held Chen, looking at Suho, who just shook his head as a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris looked back at Chen, then he felt Chen loosen and he fell to his knees, covered his face, and began crying. It was then that all the members went rushing to get to Chen and tried to console him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok! Move it, move it! Let me through!" a voice shouted out, and the sea of members split in the middle like Moses parting the Red Sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiumin moved quickly and made it over to the shocked Suho, overprotective Kris, and the sobbing Chen. Xiumin looked at Suho and Kris for some explanation, but Suho just shook his head and Kris didn't even bother to look at him. Xiumin then kneeled down and patted Kris' back to calm him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kris... Let me take him, ok? He needs some air. I'll bring him back, alright?" Kris just kept rocking Chen back and forth, not saying a word. Xiumin tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! Leave him alone!" Kris snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone, including Suho, jumped at Kris's severity, whereas Xiumin didn't even flinch, and just looked dead on into Kris's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kris. Let me take him. You need to calm down, and so does Chen. Please..." Xiumin gently pried Kris's arms away from Chen, and Kris slowly let Xiuimn hold up Chen and stand him up gently. "Suho, lead Kris out to the balcony in the living room. I'll be right back. Try to calm him down. Everyone, take someone with you and go to a room. Off with you," Xiumin commanded, and everyone did as he was told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiumin led Chen outside into the fresh night air. Chen was still crying, but it was less than before. Xiumin took them to a nearby playground and they sat down, leaning Chen's head on his shoulder. He allowed Chen to cry a little bit more before he started asking him questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chen... What happened?" Xiumin began carefully. "Do you remember what happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen sniffled before he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes.. I.. I was making dinner... And after stirring the food, I-I-I started thinking. Next thing I knew I heard Suho shouting and saw him grab the pan and the black food. I felt so bad that my mind went blank and all I could say was 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' I was glad when Kris kinda caught me, and I just felt that I had to have everything let loose. I'm sorry, hyung... I didn't mean.." Chen started crying again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiumin could only hold Chen, and let him cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh, it's ok. You're fine. No one's mad at you. We could always get more food. How about letting Suho cook for tonight? Come on, let's go back in. It's kinda cold," he said, as soon as Chen quieted down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both got up and went back inside. It was quiet, except for the muffled voices of Kris and Suho, and Xiumin saw that Chen was about to fall asleep, so he thought it was best that Chen should go to bed instead. He laid Chen down gently, letting him get comfortable as he gently grabbed his legs, placing them under the covers as Chen sighed, turning over onto his right side. He sat next to him and pet his head for a few minutes until he heard no more sniffles and soft breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Xiumin! Is he ok? Where is he? I need to see him, tell me where he is!" Kris asked frantically as soon as he saw Xiuimn leave Chen's room, closing the door behind him gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiumin put his finger on Kris's lips to shut him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh! Chen is finally sleeping. He's exhausted after crying. Ask him when he has completely calmed down. Let's get everyone out here. Suho, can you cook us a quick meal before bed? We have to be up soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. It'll be quick and I'll make sure there's enough," Suho said, then made his way to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kris, let's get the others, and let's eat. Come on," Xiumin said, as he guided Kris to a room, and they began to gather all the members.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This seems cringe, but I swear, the next chapter makes a little bit more sense ^^;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Friends are Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the continuation! I hope this is ok! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>Everyone, save for Chen, had gathered into the living room, still a little shook up from the events not long ago. Suho had quickly whipped up something for all of them and gave it out to the others. Some started eating right away, while others were really reluctant to even eat because of what happened, but after some small convincing from Xiumin, they managed to eat. When the majority of the members had finished eating, then Xiumin had decided to tell them all what they worried about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I know that the events that had happened not that long ago have shaken everyone up, but I feel that this needs to be addressed sooner, rather than later,” Xiumin began, looking at everyone, who were all listening closely. "What happened was purely accidental, and nothing and no one was harmed. It seemed that Chen was cooking and he spaced out so he didn't realize that the food began to burn. He got out of it when he heard and saw Suho move the pan away from him. He got scared and felt bad. He's asleep right now, so no bothering him. I'll sleep with him, so Luhan, I'll switch with you for the night, and you could sleep with Lay," Xiumin instructed, and Luhan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked grave, but with Xiumin being the hyung in charge, despite Suho being the leader of everyone, they felt a little better, knowing Chen will be better with Xiumin helping him out. Everyone knew that Kris should be doing these things, and Kris knew it himself, but he wasn't in his right mind yet. The members silently understood and forgave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, will Chen be alright?" Kris asked quietly, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiumin looked at the leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, for now. We'll see in the morning. He'll be tired, looking awful, but mostly feeling guilty, so I want you guys to take it easy on him. Let's take things one step at a time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what should we do, to make sure that he knows that we aren't mad at him?" Sehun asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't talk about it too much, but just check up on him once in a while. The little things always count, so whatever you do will do. He'll get over it soon. We just need to be there for him, no matter what. Are we clear?" Xiumin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. Got it, hyung," everyone agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Alright, now get to bed. We need to be up in a couple hours. Good night everyone," he said, and he dismissed everyone. Xiumin then turned to Kris and Suho. "Well, good night. Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's just exhausted from the event. It's not serious, but he feels sorry that he ruined dinner. Heh, typical Chen..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I agree. Thank you, hyung. I think I'll sleep with Kris; if that's ok with you...?" Suho turned to Kris, who just nodded in agreement. "Ok, I'll get going to bed. Night, Xiumin," Suho said and left to go into Kris's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, good night, Kris. I'll see you in the morning," Xiumin said, turning to go into Chen's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, hyung... For acting as leader for me. I.. I couldn't do it myself if you weren't here.." Kris whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiumin looked at Kris and smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anytime, duizhang. Night," then went into Chen's room.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next day was a bit tense for some of the members, however, the others felt that it was necessary to try to have things back to normal, even if the mood lately had seemed a little tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the car on the way to the stage, Luhan was his regular hyper self, sending out happy vibes, which everyone seemed to have caught by the time they reached the location and went into the dressing room. Everyone became very talkative. The other EXO members went to mingle with each other, and involved Chen a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun, Chanyeol, and Luhan told jokes, and Chanyeol, being the so-called "Reaction King," overdid his reactions, and caused everyone, including Chen, to laugh. Chanyeol felt really proud of himself for making Chen laugh, so he made it his goal to show his friend and member that everything is alright between everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As everyone saw what Chanyeol was doing, they decided to take part of his little "quest" and tried many different ways to send the message to Chen that everything is ok, and they are still friends. Chen felt it, but when he went to the bathroom, an hour before their stage, Chen felt his phone vibrating. Confused, he looked at the text he received. It was from Tao, and it said something that he would always remember...</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"....Yes, well, that's all for tonight! You don't want to leave, do you?" Leeteuk yelled to the fans, who screamed in reply back. "Yes, I'm sure that EXO doesn't want to leave their precious fans, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right!" the members agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leeteuk smiled and continued his MC-ing, and soon enough, the fanmeeting/showcase had finally ended. As the recording ended, the members all said their byes and "hope to see you again" endings, they all went into the dressing room and changed into clothes more comfortable but stylish to get to the van. Leeteuk came into the room, more like bursting into the room according to some members, and everyone got up and bowed, saying to each other, "Good job."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, my dongsaengs, this was a lot of fun! I enjoyed it! You guys grew well! I'm glad the company never let you guys down!" Leeteuk bursted into a smile, earning thank yous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, how is Super Junior these days? Anything new coming out?" Sehun asked, who got hissed at by some members. Leeteuk looked to Sehun and put his arm on his shoulders while he pretended to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm~ Well, no. Just the usual little promotions here and there, and going around for a tour, I guess. Other than that... No. Why? Does Sehunnie want to come with hyung to 'explore the wonders of the world'?!" Leeteuk asked excitedly, moving his hand in front of their faces and made an imaginary world in front of their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun could only imagine and stared, mouth open wide, and vigorously nodded his head in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, really? Trying to get Sehun's hopes up? I think not," Xiumin rolled his eyes and then grabbed Sehun's wrist to drag him away from Leeteuk. Said man, only frowned at Xiumin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww now, really, Xiumin-ah~ I wouldn't do such a thing! However, I do want to have a few of you with us when we tour! Wouldn't it be fun!? Come on, Chanyeol, I know you want to~" Leeteuk turned to Chanyeol, rubbed his head under Chanyeol's chin, and made Chanyeol laugh from being ticklish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh! Stop! That tickles, hyung!" Chanyeol yelled, panted and sighed in relief when Leeteuk pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really now? Xiumin, don't look at me like that~ Hyung doesn't like it. I am just having fun with my dongsaengs~ Can I not have fun?" Leeteuk pouted at Xiumin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiumin sighed, then smirked slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok. Fine. Have it your way. You're a little weird for me though, hyung," Xiumin said as he dragged a pouting Sehun away from the older man, then waved at him, and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what's his problem? Doesn't he even know the word 'fun'?" Leeteuk questioned out loud. "Well, whatever! Let's party! Come, I'll treat you all!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ehh, sorry hyung, we have to go.... we need to go to practice.." Lay said quietly, feeling a little sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, manager hyung is making us go back to the studio to make us keep practicing~" Kuhan whined, pushing his bottom lip out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could we take a rain check on that offer though, hyung? When we aren't practicing, let's do that," Kris said, coming up from behind Leeteuk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leeteuk thought about it, and then clapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're good, Kris, very good. Well, then I will take that rain check, and use it next time!" Leeteuk exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris only facepalmed and shook his head, realizing that Leeteuk didn't understand a rain check, but didn't have time to explain since Leeteuk kept rambling on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok then, now that has been settled, I will see you all later! Good luck on practice! I'll tell the members you dongsaengs miss them and wish to hang out!" Leeteuk yelled as he left the room and waved bye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That hyung is weird..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know right? When did he ever become that weird?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forever, as far as I know..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're kidding..? Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. Since Heechul went to the army, I heard from Donghae hyung that Leeteuk became crazy... Something wrong with his head."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, knock it off, you guys. Let Leeteuk be a little crazy. He's been a little stressed out. Let him have his fun," Suho interrupted the little discussion between Chanyeol and D.O.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm telling you, one of these days, we'll be exactly like Leeteuk hyung..." whispered Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>D.O. just nodded.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"..... Again from the top!" the choreographer shouted, as he snapped his fingers to the beat, and observed the members dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked in sync, and as the song almost ended, the choreographer saw a little mistake made by Chen, and was about to call him on it, when he also noticed that Sehun tripped and fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop! Sehun, what happened with your footing?! It's left step, right turn, then step back!" he shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun got up with the help of Tao, then bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The choreographer just sighed then shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, don't mess up again, this time. If you all do it perfectly, then you can get done early."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone cheered, and thus got motivated to finish perfectly. They all tried the dance again, but with the new motivtion to go home early. As the song came to an end, they all stayed in their place, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down their faces, and their eyes full of hope to end practice. They waited in silence as they waited for those magic words. The choreographer looked at their positions and evaluated their individual parts, and smirked when he was satisfied that they, indeed, worked hard. He clapped his hands and gave them permission to leave early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone bowed to their choreographer as he left, and they all collapsed, with smiles on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Sehun...?" Chen timidly went to the maknae. Sehun sat up, and looked at Chen in wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? What is it, hyung?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm, t-thanks... For helping me. I know you made a mistake intentionally for me.." Chen said as he looked at the floor and twiddled his thumbs. Sehun looked at him and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about? I naturally made a mistake. It's not your fault. Don't worry about it," Sehun said, and smiled that dazzling smile he always had. Chen looked up and smiled himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone packed up and got ready to go back to the dorm. In the car, everyone was chattering happily, despite being tired. Chen was laughing again, the fear of everyone hating him was slowly disappearing. They reached the dorm, everyone chattering loudly and complaining. As soon as everyone settled down a little more, Xiumin went to cook dinner, relieving Chen from cooking duty for a while, but Chen was adamant about making tea, at least, and Xiumin allowed him with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys, let's go play something!" Luhan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what? I hope it doesn't require moving~" Lay said as he had his arm over his eyes. Luhan only pouted, then brightened again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's play a word game! Let's make a story using words! Or we could make a poem, or tell our feelings; it could be anything we want!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, Luhan? You want to play such a game?" Lay asked, slightly annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan turned and nodded at Lay. "Why not? It doesn't require moving~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see why not. I'm in!" Kris said, as he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, whatever. I'll just be dragged into it, later," Lay pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chen, wanna play?" Luhan asked Chen, as soon as he came out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Ah, no, not right now. I'll play later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Where are you going?" Kris asked, worried mixed with amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just out for a short walk. It's nice out tonight," Chen smiled a little, glad for the concern Kris tried to hide. Kris nodded, and turned away, looking a little pink, according to Chen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I won't be long," Chen announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Chen. Who knows what'll happen out there, so bring someone with you," Xiumin said from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, ok.." Chen said, a little disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to the voice. Tao was already dressed and seemed like he was going somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, will you?" Xiumin asked, slightly relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure. I was going to go out for a walk myself," Tao said, as he headed for the front, Chen following him uncertainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be back soon! Dinner will be done in an hour!" Xiumin and Kris shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it!" Chen replied, and they both left the dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope Chen is ok.." Luhan said, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he'll be fine. It'll be good for someone to be with him right now," Kris said, as he bit his lip. "Come on, let's get the game started!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The person who thought of the game goes first!" Lay shouted, suddenly pumped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww~! Fine," Luhan complained.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The walk was silent, save for the wind blowing, rustling the trees and the leaves on the ground. It was warm out, but  the wind cooled the night. Tao and Chen couldn't seem to talk about anything, so they kept quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it was a silence of uncertainty. After a few minutes, Tao decided to speak up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you holding up, hyung?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, Chen looked at Tao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh, f-fine, thanks.. Just a bit worried, I guess," Chen stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, about my behavior the other night. I thought everyone would treat me differently and hate me, but that isn't the case. I just feel worried that they'll change their mind and hate me or something," Chen hesitated, but felt better as he spoke his worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao stayed silent and listened to the older speak his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we aren't. We're members, we're like family. We wouldn't do that. Besides, it's not really in anyone's nature to do such a thing," Tao said, hoping that he wouldn't offend Chen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he wasn't the best person to come to for advice or be really close to, but he wanted to show that he mattered to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen smiled and released a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right, Tao. Thanks. For listening. and helping."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao stopped walking. Chen noticed that Tao stopped, so he turned around to see what the matter was. He was surprised at how close Tao was, all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, Tao? Is something the matter?" Chen questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Nothing, never mind," Tao said, as he continued walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen only smiled at his retreating dongsaeng, and followed him, running to catch up to him. As he walked by Tao's side, he was smiling brightly. Tao looked in the corner of his eye and saw Chen was smiling, and without knowing it, he slowly smiled himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Soccer Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>EXO has an outing for their day off, and things are just chill. They prove that they enjoy each other's company.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>"I'm bored~ I wanna do something~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luhan, stop complaining, please~ How do you think we feel?" Lay whined back at Luhan. Luhan pouted and said nothing back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys, any idea of what to do?" Kris asked, flipping through a magazine for the hundredth time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone could only shake their heads in disagreement. Their first day of a break and they couldn't find anything to do. Suddenly, a clap was echoed through the room, startling everyone, and turned to the person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about we play a bit of soccer? It's been a while since any of us played!" Chen said, excited. Everyone brightened up at the suggestion, even Tao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great idea, Chen Chen!" Luhan exclaimed, using Chen's nickname whenever he was really happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Let's call the other members, and challenge them to a duel!" Lay got up, made a fist and threw it up into the air, with fire in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Already done! We'll be meeting them in 20 minutes at the soccer field! Let's get ready!" Xiumin said, as he closed his phone and headed to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, what are you doing?" Tao asked, as he got up from the floor and was about to head to his room to change and noticed Xiumin headed to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to make snacks and bring water. Who knows how long we'll be there?! Knowing all of you, we'd probably stay until 3 in the morning!" Xiumin jokes, as he began making food and packing it.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"DUDE! What kinda kick was that?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A kick that gave us a point!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That wasn't a kick, that was a flick!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says you! What kind of defense did you give us!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When are they ever going to stop arguing?" Kyungsoo sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. They are so immature for their age though. You'd think they'd be past this stage at 13!" Xiumin puffed out his cheeks in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was just sighing and looking upon the scene in front of them. Kai and Chanyeol were yelling at each other after Kai made a bad move and got irritated every time a member on his team messed up. Chanyeol got fed up with Kai's competitive nature, and decided to argue back. It was all friendly banter, everyone knew, but they wished they would shut up already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yah! Come back here! I'll do one on one with you! Let's see who's better at soccer!" Chanyeol shouted. Kai stopped dribbling the ball and looked at Chanyeol with a big smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Are you sure you want to elicit such a challenge with the great dancer Kai?" Kai smirked, showing off his confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do. Come on, it'll be for a price. The loser has to be the winner's dog for a full 7 days," Chanyeol smiled, and raised one eyebrow in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're on."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Kris, have you eaten anything yet?" Suho asked Kris as everyone came to take a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I haven't. Have you?" Kris asked back, taking a swig of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, me either. I was waiting for everyone else. Wanna eat with me?" Suho said, as his face was dusted with a light pink color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris smiled at Suho, and sat down with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks good. Did you make any of this?" Kris questioned after a few bites of the food laid out on blankets that Suho and Xiumin brought to lay comfortably on when they finished playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suho nodded, smiling brightly as he started to explain the dishes he made, while Kris ate and listened intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wahhh~ Look at those two~! They look so adorable! Don't they, Baekhyun?" Luhan squealed, as Baekhyun, Luhan, Lay, Chen, and Tao sat down together to start eating their lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess. It's not really that surprising, though. Those two have been together forever," Baekhyun said un-interestingly as he looked at his phone for the hundredth time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, don't be so bored. It's nice having a little romanticism once in a while~" Luhan gushed, and then fell onto Lay's lap, squealing once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay sighed as Luhan laid in his lap again without warning him. Luhan only giggled and thought of every way to try to get Kris and Suho together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chen, can you hand me a napkin? Luhan caused me to spill some of my food on the blanket~" Lay whined, holding out his hand and grabbed the napkin as Chen handed it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, guys, what's up?" Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Kai, Xiumin and Sehun asked as they came and sat down by Baekhyun, Tao, Chen, Luhan, and Lay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey. Did you guys finally decide who the winner was?" Baekhyun smirked, and looked at Chanyeol and Kai, who had poker faces on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, they ignored Baekhyun and just talked with Sehun, who was about to be yelled at by Kai, and hid behind a protective Chanyeol, sizing Kai up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys! Stop challenging each other all the time! It's kinda annoying~" Xiumin yelled at Chanyeol and Kai, puffing out his cheeks in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baozi hyung~ It's how they show their love!" Suho explained as he and Kris made their way to the others. "If they don't fight, it's actually kinda awkward around our dorm and then the neighbors come knocking on our door to make sure that we didn't die, or even those two. It's really funny, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone burst out laughing, even Kai and Chanyeol, because it's true. If they didn't fight, they'd be bored and everyone around them would be really worried. Tao stopped momentarily to wipe the tears out of his eyes, and saw Chen was laughing, holding his sides and trying to breathe. He could only smile and laugh with everyone else again, feeling his heart lift higher with every laugh he shared with everyone.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Well, it's been fun today! I enjoyed this break day~ We should play soccer again, next break. Let's play it at an indoor sports arena next time~ It'll probably be colder next time we have a break, I think," Kris said to all the members, as they were packing up everything to head back to their dorms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded their agreement. As they started walking back to the dorms, they split into groups: Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Sehun as one group, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, and Kyungsoo as another, Lay and Luhan, and then Tao and Chen. They were all talking and walking at different paces from each other. Luhan and Lay were being normal, Kai's little being loud as ever, Kyungsoo's group being serious but laughing a few times, and then Tao and Chen in a comfortable silence with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How'd you like today, Tao? Was it fun for you?" Chen asked, smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it really was fun. I completely had a great time. The best I've had, in fact," Tao replied to Chen, smiling, causing Chen to smile wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad! I love it when we all have fun with each other~ It makes it feel like we are a definite family. I think we'd be a little weird spending time with a few less people than the amount of people we have now, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh, I.... think....?" Tao questioned, trying to follow Chen's logic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen puffed his cheeks out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know~ If we only had a smaller amount of people, it would still be fun, but it'll be less fun than having a lot of people, get it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tao let it settle into his mind, he stuck out his tongue as he concentrated and allowed himself to understand Chen's logic. Chen noticed it was quiet between them, and turned to see if Tao was ok, and saw the sight of him sticking out his tongue, forehead creased into concentration. Chen couldn't help but laugh, and tried to stifle it by covering his mouth and trying to calm himself. He giggled but tried so hard not to laugh, and seemed normal by just smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao heard Chen giggling constantly and looked at him, and saw that Chen had his hand over his mouth, eyes closed tightly and shaking. He almost started to freak out (if by "freak out," you mean "asking questions that pertain to Chen's health and well-being" a freak out) when he realized that Chen was laughing and trying hard to not seem like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Tao asked, confused as to why Chen would laugh at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen suddenly couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing out loud, holding his stomach as he laughed hard. After a few minutes of laughing, he stopped walking and took a few breaths before telling Tao his reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You had your tongue sticking out while you were thinking! How could I not laugh!? It was really adorable~" Chen started laughing again as he remembered Tao's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao looked at Chen in shock, a surprised shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhhh, ok...? I was sticking my tongue out?" Tao clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen nodded, finally calming down from the laughter and wiping the tears away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! I couldn't help laughing. I'm sorry if I offended you, but it really was cute! You looked more like a kitten than a panda at that moment~" Chen looked at Tao and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao froze in his spot as he felt his heart beat faster, and thought that time had stopped as he looked upon the older's smiling face. Chen stopped smiling and suddenly looked at Tao in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tao, are you ok? Are you sick? Your face is red. Are you getting a fever?!" Chen asked frantically as he noticed that Tao's face was red and the younger began to breathe a little harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao didn't notice his body was reacting faster than his own mind could catch up. He shook his head to clear it and as a response to the older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm fine. It's a little warm out, it's probably the heat. Uhh, let's go back to the dorm now, ok?" Tao started walking again, leaving Chen confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao turned around and waited for Chen to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Chen asked, a little uncertain as he came closer to Tao, worry etched onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao saw the worry, and faster than his mind could even bother to think about moving his body, he kissed Chen's forehead. Chen froze and the worry was gone. Tao's mind caught up and he froze as well, his eyes a little wider than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh.. I.. Uh.." Tao began. Chen stared at Tao. Tao stared back at Chen, and then sighed, a smile slowly beginning to form. "The worried look on your face doesn't suit you. Smiling suits you the best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen blushed red and looked down at the ground. Tao felt his face form and he knew he was smiling. Chen looked up and saw Tao's smile, and formed a smile of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Tao. You're the best," Chen said, cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao looked at Chen and started to move forward, and got closer to Chen's lips when they both heard shouting, making both of them jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HEY! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE BEFORE I CHASE AFTER BOTH OF YOU! EVERYONE'S WAITING FOR YOU GUYS!" Kai shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao scoffed, and Chen smiled and shouted back, "COMING!" then looked back at Tao, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Race you over there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them raced to reach Kai first, and both of them laughed at their childness. Kai tsked at them, but he was smiling as well. As they made their way to the dorms, they both secretly wished that the other would link their hands together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Wonderful Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Chen's birthday! Kris is planning something, and some of the interactions are quite adorable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>"Come on, guys, we need to go. Is Kris up yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, I tried getting him up, but all he did was go dig further into his blankets, if that's even possible. I'm scared he'll punch me if I get closer to him..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhhhggg, we need to go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go wake him up, again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Tao, what did you do last time?? Teach me your ways, master~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eww, that was almost greasy, Luhan! How can your fans not know you are like this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heehee~ Because I am innocent and cute!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys! We need to leave!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The EXO-M dorm was loud and bustling, with the members getting ready for another long day of practice. Xiumin was trying to get everyone moving for Kris, as their leader was sleeping in again, so he tried taking over, but the other members seemed to not take him too seriously, causing Xiumin to pout and have his baozi face on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww, Xiumin hyung has his baozi face on now! Look, Lay! Isn't he adorable!?" Luhan squealed and pinched Xiumin's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Don't pinch me~ Your pinches hurt~" Xiumin whined, rubbing his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, guys, do you have to be this loud?" Kris asked as he came in looking sleepy, but fully dressed. Tao followed behind, slightly smirking as he looked and walked past Chen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're late, Kris. You're the leader, they won't listen to me.." Xiumin pouted once more, making Kris laugh and pat his head in apology, making the older blush a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, hyung. I won't do it again. Thanks for trying, though," Kris said, a little apologetic in his voice, but then smiled brightly. "Let's go, you guys!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK!" Everyone shouted and then they all headed to the van.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>".... let's go again! Then we'll take a half hour break!" the choreographer shouted to the panting members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Determined to make their dance perfect, EXO gave their all before they finally got to take their break. As they finished, the choreographer clapped his hands and gave them their well deserved break, then left to get more water bottles, seeing as they chugged them a little too fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wahh~~~ Choreo is getting more difficult every time.." Chen panted to D.O., as everyone spread out and rested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it is. But, it's fun because we're all doing it together!" D.O. exclaimed as he patted Chen's back and smiled. Chen smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's your vocals?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, they're still a bit scratchy, but they're fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your dancing?" D.O. asked, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about? My dancing is amazing! I taught Lay and Kai with Chanyeol, remember!? I can't believe you would ask the dancing machine of this group!" Chen pretended to be shocked and mad, but he was just smiling as how stupid he sounded, causing the both of them to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, what are you guys laughing about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey, Sehun. Chen here was telling me about his dancing skills, as of late," D.O. replied to Sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oohh~ yeah, how are they? They still suck?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen lightly slapped Sehun's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yah, don't deny my awesome dancing skills! They exceed your skills as a dancer!" They all laughed at the statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the practice room, Suho and Xiumin were looking at the three younger members and smiling at them, similar to a proud father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like Chen is all better," Xiumin smiled in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been about a few weeks since that little incident, but Chen's been good. It's amazing how he bounced back so fast. We must've done well," Suho said, taking a drink of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiumin nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you, then?" Xiumin asked Suho, looking slightly worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. It doesn't affect me as much as it did Chen and Kris... Speaking of Kris, how is he? He seems in pretty good shape," Suho commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh. He's been on and off. He'd be hardcore leader, then he'd be lazy and leave everything to me. But, I guess he's ok, as well. Who knew that this would affect him so much?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Affect who?" a deep voice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Kris. Uh, nothing. What's up?" Xiumin asked, head whipped around and turned upwards to Kris coming up behind them, sweat dripping down his face and neck, shirt slightly damp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was wondering if I could have your guys' help with Chen's birthday party? It's in a few days, you know. I want to do something for him, even though it probably won't be too huge since all of us will be there," Kris explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah! I'm totally in!" Baekhyun exclaimed, cutting into the conversation as his ears perked up at the word, "party."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh! Chen can't know about this. So, here's what I propose: I'll call out members and have a short conversation with them about this, and I'll give Chen different instructions, while you, Suho, do the same thing, but with the other members. Everyone will be on the same page except for Chen, got it?" The other three members in their little group conversation nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, here's what we'll say.."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Chen! Can you come here for a minute? I want to talk to you," Kris said. Chen looked startled, but nodded, then followed Kris out to the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, hyung?" Chen asked, a little nervous. Kris softened his face when he saw that Chen looked nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be nervous, I'm not here to yell at you at all. How are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh, I'm ok. Everything's going well," Chen replied, smiling a little as he knew what Kris was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good. Umm, so... In terms of dancing, I'm holding a little session here at the dance room to brush up on the moves and make them fluid and more coordinated, so I just wanted to tell you. It's only a select few of the members, and Kai and Lay will teach us, so you don't have to worry about anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ok. So, when are we doing this?" Chen asked, looking relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two days from now. So don't really worry about a thing, and just work hard until then, ok?" Kris asked, excitement showing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"U-uh, sure!" Chen stuttered as he saw Kris's face, taken aback that he was excited for such an event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great! Now, let's go back in. We need to prepare," Kris said as he walked back to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen nodded and followed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Everything seemed to fly by fast as it soon reached the day of the "dance help class," and everyone was really excited for what was to come, since it was Chen's birthday they were celebrating in secret with this plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, guys, are you all set? We all know what we are doing? We all know what to say?" Kris reviewed, and everyone nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok then, let's do it! Fighting!" everyone shouted and got into places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after everyone left, Chen came into the dance room, surprised that it was empty and no one was in yet. Shrugging his shoulders, Chen set down his stuff, and took out his ipod while waiting for someone else to come in. Soon after, Lay came in and saw Chen, nodding along to the song he was listening to, and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Chen! Glad you're here! Are you excited?" Lay asked, as he reached Chen and patted him on the back, sitting down next to him, as Chen took out his headphones and smiled at Lay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey. Yeah, totally excited for this. Where is everyone already? I thought it was supposed to start 5 minutes ago?" Chen asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh, yeah. Kris said that he'd be here soon. Oh boy, where is he~?" Lay asked no one in particular, suddenly irritated that Kris was late and looked at his watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Lay looked away from his watch, the door burst open and a panting Kris came in, looking disheveled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God, I'm SO sorry I'm late!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay puffed his cheeks out, blowing hair out of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kris, you're the leader. What's the matter with you? You are one of the people who really needs help on these dance moves, and you're the one who suggested that we have this dance practice in the first place!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Lay. I fell asleep waiting for Luhan to get out of the shower, since you weren't in there to force him out of the shower as soon as possible," Kris said as he smirked evilly, and caused Lay to slightly turn red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yah! Anyway, we have a class to do, so let's hurry up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh, but I thought there were a few more people coming today? Right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh, them. They'll be here soon. Don't worry. Let's just start the lesson. You worked hard the last two days, I'm glad. You might actually live up to your name!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yah, what kinda talk is that to a younger brother, and the most well-known dancer in our group, even the company?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, you're right, Chen. I shouldn't talk like that to you. I'm sorry. What I meant to say was, 'You'll finally live up to your name when you pass this lesson,'" Kris smiled as Chen stared at his leader in utter horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HEY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU MEANIE!" Chen yelled, and he started to chase Kris around the studio, as the older playfully made faces at Chen and said something along the lines of "You won't be able to catch me, you're so short."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay sighed in exasperation, but was smiling anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the light turned off, causing Chen to stop and squeak in surprise, and Kris to trip onto the floor. Lay grabbed his phone from his pocket, turned on the flashlight and made his way to Chen. Kris came close to the both of them and asked if they were alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As both men nodded, suddenly Lay and Kris smirked and Lay turned off his flashlight. Then the door opened, a cake with candles was burning, and voices filled the dimly lit room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday to you~ happy birthday to you~ happy birthday dear Chen Chen~ happy birthday to you~~~~!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light turned on and everyone of EXO, and a couple of other SM artists were there, and someone had popped a popper, surprising Chen, who looked shocked but somewhat happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-- What--- What's going on!?" Chen asked, finally able to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's your birthday, Chen! Did you think we would ever forget a fellow member's birthday like that, after all that we've been through?" Suho asked, smiling brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen looked at everyone who was in the room; TVXQ's Changmin and Yunho, SNSD's Tiffany, Jessica, and Yoona, f(x)'s Amber and Krystal, Kangta, Super Junior's Leeteuk, Shindong, Ryeowook, and Donghae, and finally, all the EXO members: Kris- whose arm was around his shoulders, smiling down at him, Lay- arm around his waist, also smiling, Suho, Kai, Chanyeol- who was holding the cake, Baekhyun- who was holding the popped popper, Luhan, D.O., Xiumin, Sehun, and Tao, who were all holding a present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you guys, you didn't have to do that for me..." Chen said, embarrassed and hung his head to hide. Everyone got concerned and went towards the birthday boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok, Chen? Did you not want this? We didn't mean to do this without your permission! We're sorry!" Baekhyun asked, scared that they all did something wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen snapped his head up, surprising everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No, it's not like that! I'm happy that you did this for me! I never expected this in a million years, celebrating my birthday like this! I'm very happy, and it's all thanks to you guys! No, I'm not upset, Baekhyun, just surprised. Thank you, all of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Chen spoke, his eyes were filled with tears and his voice cracked a couple times, but he had a gigantic smile plastered onto his face. Everyone looked relieved and cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make a wish, Chen!" Leeteuk shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Then we can go eat some food and that cake!" Changmin shouted, as he eyed the cake seductively and licked his lips, causing everyone to laugh at Changmin's food obsession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen nodded. He closed his eyes, then blew out the candles. Everyone cheered, and they all got ready to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About ten minutes later, everyone had a plate and were eating in little groups, some standing, others sitting on the floor, all having some conversations and laughing. Chen looked around the room, smiling brightly at everyone around him. His eye caught Tao smiling widely, and Chen could only look stunned at him - knowing that the rare smile he rarely showed was within a crowd of people. Chen felt like he couldn't breathe suddenly, and thought that he shone brightly, in contrast to the lights in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao felt someone staring at him, and looked around to see who it was, and when he landed on an obviously staring Chen, he smiled wider and waved a little, seeing the older blush red and looking away hastily. Tao smirked to himself, and continued his conversation with Donghae and Tiffany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his head, he was thinking about what to give Chen as a present from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't wait until they got back to the dorm that night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Innocent game of Spin the Bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let the chaos ensue... I guess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>After everyone left the dance studio, all the EXO members, except Chen, cleaned up and threw away the trash of what was left of the party. With everything cleaned, swept, and all finally finished, everyone had headed to the van being excited and loud, even though it was late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was the most successful birthday I ever attended!" Baekhyun shouted when they parted from each other and half were in the current van, his eye smile evident on his face, making everyone else smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean, it was the ONLY one you ever attended!" Chanyeol laughed when Baekhyun pouted at him when Chanyeol sat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So not true! You're a big ole meanie!" Baekhyun pouted and turned away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol suddenly felt bad, so he smiled softly at Baekhyun's head, and then patted his head gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Baekhyun ah~ That was mean of me to say to you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was silent, and the atmosphere suddenly became awkward. He turned around and hugged (more like tackled, in some of the members' opinions) Chanyeol, doing his eye smile again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yay! You admitted it!!! I finally got you to admit something~!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-- uhh, what?!" Chanyeol spluttered, as the air rushed out of his body from the sudden hug the man was giving him and fell back against the wall, since they were sitting in the back of the van.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing~~" Baekhyun chimed, as he cuddled further into Chanyeol's neck, causing the younger to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hehehe, they're so cute, huh, Lay?" Luhan questioned as he turned back to the front after watching the two acting like they were in a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Uh, well, yeah?" Lay questioned, looking back at Luhan from looking out the window absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan puffed out his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They’re cute, or they aren't, Lay. What do you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah! I meant that they are cute!" Lay stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan smiled wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy, Lay."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Everyone got into the dorm and got ready for bed. However, some members thought up a different idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys! Before we go to bed, let's play a game!" Luhan exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone groaned, save for Luhan, Suho, Xiumin, and Chen, who looked like he was on top of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on~ Let's play a game in celebration of Chen's birthday! Chen!" Luhan turned to Chen, who looked back at him excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think? Should we play a game?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see why not. What game should we play?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're the birthday boy, so why don’t you choose the game, and we'll play along?" Suho suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen thought about it for a moment, then his face lit up - in the same moment, he turned a light rose pink and dropped his head down as he whispered the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry? I couldn't hear you. Say it again?" Luhan asked, leaning towards Chen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen repeated the game a little louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't hear that. What'd you say?" Suho chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen tried again, but everyone still couldn't hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chen, one more time, but a little louder. What's the game you want to play?" Xiumin asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen looked up, his face a lot redder than before, and said the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spin the bottle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was silent. Luhan looked absolutely pleased, Xiumin and Suho looked at each other with open mouths, Tao kept a straight face, Kris had one eyebrow up, and everyone else had their eyes wide open. Luhan broke the silence and clapped his hands, startling everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spin the bottle it is! It's what the birthday boy wants! Chen, you can change the game anytime if you feel uncomfortable or you get bored, ok?" Chen nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, I'm going to get the bottle, and everyone else, set up the living room to get started. Chen, come with me," Kris said and Chen followed, suddenly scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone got to moving around. Kris headed to his and Xiumin's room, and closed the door as soon as Chen came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen sat on the bed while Kris stood, both not saying a word as Kris put his finger on his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why'd you choose this game? Any particular reason?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"U-uhhh, n-no, not r-really.." Chen began, but his voice dropped, until he stopped talking altogether. He was too nervous to continue and give his reason why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris knew he'd get a reason from Chen eventually, so he just stayed silent, and observed the younger while he struggled to speak again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I--" Chen began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris snapped his head up to look at Chen, who looked him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes? It's ok, go on," Kris urged him on. Chen sighed before gathering all his courage to tell his leader why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I chose it because I wanted to know what it's like to play the game."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris looked at Chen for a minute before laughing out loud, startling Chen, who turned red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-what? You mean you never played this game before?! I'm sorry, Chen, but that's really funny!" Kris managed to spew out while chuckling his deep chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen could only turn even more red than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I heard of the game, but never played it. My older brother said that I couldn't play it when his friends came over, and told me to stay in my room. I'd hear them be loud, but I wasn't allowed to leave my room. He said it wasn't for someone as young as me, so I couldn't play it.." Chen whispered his last sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris had managed to stop as he heard Chen explain why. He smiled at the younger and sat down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, Chen. You can be a little curious about things. I just want to make sure you're ok with this. Pretty much, everyone's played this game before and... well, it gets a little crazy. So be careful, whatever you do. Alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen nodded. "Ok. But, why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris blushed a little and scratched the back of his head, biting his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well~ Oh, you'll find out when we explain the rules. Anyway, I'll grab the bottle, then let's go."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"My turn!" Luhan giggled, and spun the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bottle spun around and around, then slowed to a stop, while everyone exclaimed in excitement at who it'll stop at. The bottle stopped and pointed towards Kris, who just groaned, as he had wished that he wouldn't get Luhan, and everyone high fived each other. Luhan smiled, then crawled over to a tightly shut eyed Kris and pecked the corner of his lips, smirking as he crawled back to his spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Having fun, Kris??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris growled, ignoring Luhan's comment, and spun the bottle. It stopped and pointed towards Tao. Everyone screamed in relief and Tao looked indifferent. Kris crawled over and kissed Tao on the lips quickly, then left to his spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kinda kiss was that, Kris? That was lame!" Luhan complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris snorted as everyone protested as well. Kris looked at the members, and saw Chen looking down at his hands. Kris lifted his eyebrow in confusion, and was about to say something to the younger out loud when everyone shouted, causing him to see what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww, Tao got Chen~ I wanted to get Chen~!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Kai. You told me you wanted Kris."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did not! You were the one who wanted Luhan, Sehun!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I didn't! I said I wanted Xiumin!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys! Shut up! You keep up this arguing, we're ending it here!" Suho yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose. The two shut their mouths, pouting. Everyone was quiet as they observed Tao and Chen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chen squirmed where he sat, and his face felt hot. Tao crawled over to Chen, eyes on him only. To Suho, who was watching the maknae's movements quite closely, and Xiumin, who noticed Chen squirming, they wondered why Chen was acting that way, and then it hit them both: Chen and Tao liked each other, sure, but they hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or made it seem like they confessed to each other. As they both came to the realization, they looked at each other and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WAIT!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone jumped and looked at who shouted, and saw the smirking Suho and Xiumin. Tao almost scowled, but leaned back onto his legs, being attentive, while Chen looked nervously at the pair with his hand on his heart, as he almost had a heart attack, and everyone looked confused and scared at the older members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Suho? Anything wrong, you guys?" Kris asked, looking at them shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. I need a break."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too. I don't want to miss this moment!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be right back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older members got up and ran towards the rooms, and shut a door loudly. Kris sighed and got up, stretching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, ok, I'm going to get some water and walk outside for a little. If I'm not back by the time Xiumin and Suho are done, come and get me, or call me, would ya?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not really expecting or waiting for a reply, Kris grabbed his sweater and left. Everyone got up, playing around with each other or going into the kitchen and conversing with each other. Tao and Chen just waited on the floor, looking everywhere and in one spot (Chen was the only one looking around, while Tao was sitting with his eyes closed and arms folded as he leaned against the couch).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chen! Come here!" Suho shouted, and came into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what? Why?" Chen stammered. He's been called out too many times by the older members...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just come on, I just need to talk to you for a minute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-okay.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suho smiled, grabbed Chen's wrist, and squealed as he dragged the younger and skipped. Tao looked at the dragged Chen and felt uneasy. He knew something was going on with a few of the members, but hoped he was wrong. He decided to just wait patiently and let things unfold.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>